missfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins: Marie
This story is part of the Origins series of Seal's Stories. Chapter 1. Young Magic Young Marie was curious to learn about everything. But what sparked her interest most was the art of magic. She admired the mages that traveled through Varrock everyday. Some stayed for a week, others stayed for a day. She loved to ask them questions about where they have been and what types of spells they could cast. Often, she would hang around the rune shop or Varrock Centre. That is where they were seen most of the time. One day, Marie was playing by the fountain in the center of town. A traveling mage had just purchased a new staff from the staff shop nearby. Curious, Marie ran up to her “Is that a new staff mam?” The mage was surprised by the little girl’s interest “Why yes it is. Are you a young mage?” Unfortunately, Marie’s father would not allow her to practice magic yet. He was afraid she was too young and wouldn’t be able to handle it. “No I’m not. Not yet at least. One day I’ll grow up and be just like you!” Marie said. The mage smiled “Maybe you will someday. Magic takes a lot of dedication and time. But if you train and study hard, you can master any spell.” Marie’s eyes glowed in pure amazement. She couldn’t wait to grow up and begin training magic. The mage walked off “Good bye little girl! Good luck in the future.” Marie waved good bye. She was now even more excited than she had ever been. It was nearly dinner time, so Marie ran back home. At home, there was salmon on the dinner table. She ate every last bite. After dinner, she wanted to ask her father a question. She wasn’t sure how to ask it though. “Father, can I begin training magic?” Marie asked him. He knew she admired magic, and that she couldn’t wait to begin practicing it. Mother interrupted “Sweetie, we’ve been over this. Your father thinks-” Father interrupted “Honey, it’s time.” He got up and walked into the other room. A moment later, he returned with a case. He handed it to Marie “Sweetie, this is for you.” Marie was so excited. She opened up the case and nearly fainted. There was a wand inside. Marie jumped for joy “My first wand! Thank you so much!” She hugged her parents and ran outside to practice magic. Marie pointed the stick at a bush, but nothing came out. Marie, confused “Huh? Where’s the magic?” Father came outside, chuckling “Dear, you don’t know any spells yet.” Marie, realizing her mistake, giggled “Oh yeah.” Mother came outside too “Tomorrow you can go to the rune shop and ask the wizard there. Maybe he can teach you a spell or two.” Marie, excited, ran inside to her room “Yes! I’ll go there first thing after breakfast!” She jumped in bed and held her wand tight. Slowly, she dozed off, dreaming about all the magic she was going to learn. The next day, Marie jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Her mother already had breakfast on the table; eggs and bacon. She nearly ate it all in one bite. After breakfast, she ran out the door. The rune shop wasn’t far. Unfortunately, it was in a bad part of town. Marie didn’t care though. She skipped down the back alley. She wasn’t going to let anything get in her way. For a moment, she stopped to tie her shoe. Someone was sneaking up behind her “Boo!” Marie screamed, then kicked the person in self defense. Not knowing who it was, she kicked them again. Another person ran out from around the corner “Marie wait! It’s us.” She backed down. It was only her friends, Aaron and Rosey. “I told you guys not to scare me like that!” Aaron stood up, holding his stomach “What are you doing in this part of town?” Marie took out her wand and showed them “I got this last night. I’m going to the rune shop to learn a spell.” Aaron’s and Rosey’s eyes glowed. Their parents had not given them wands yet. “Can we come with?” Rosey pleaded. “Sure, but don’t get in my way.” Marie told them. The children ran off to the rune shop. It wasn’t that far now. They arrived at the shop. It wasn’t the nicest place in town, but they didn’t care. The children walked in and saw a man sitting there. “Excuse me sir? Can you help us?” Marie asked. The man was Aubury. He was a master wizard and ran the rune shop in Varrock. He looked up and saw the curious children. “Why yes, come on in. How can I help you today children.” Marie pulled out her wand and showed him “I just got this wand. I was wondering if you could teach me a spell please.” Aubury looked at Marie. He could tell she was eager to learn all she could. “Well, I do have some spare runes that I give to students. I can teach you a basic water spell with them. But you must promise me that you will not use it for evil.” Aubury told her. “I promise sir.” Marie told him. He went into a drawer and pulled out some air and water runes and handed them to her. Marie put them against her wand and they infused into it. “Now, aim at that bucket in the corner.” Aubury told her. Marie couldn’t believe it, she was about to cast her first spell. She aimed and casted. It was a perfect hit! Aubury was very impressed “Woah! Are you sure this is your first time?” Marie nodded “Yes, this is my first time ever. I just got the wand yesterday.” She was a natural magic. It was almost as if she was born to become a great wizard. Aubury explained more to her “Now that wand will have to be recharged with more runes eventually. You should have enough charge to cast spells for the rest of the day. Take these spare runes and recharge when you run out. Train hard and come back another time and maybe I’ll teach you another spell. Also, remember to be careful not to hurt anyone.” Marie thanked him “Yes, I’ll be careful. Thank you. We better get going now. See you another time!” Marie, Aaron, and Rosey skipped out and ran back to the main road. On the way though, Marie accidently ran into someone. A female wizard, in a hurry, was walking by. “Oops, I’m sorry mam.” Marie said. The woman screamed “Ah! You disgusting child get off of me!” She was wearing black robes and a dark purple amulet. Marie tried helping her up, but she pushed her away. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t see you coming.” Marie said, feeling bad. The woman stood up “Next time watch where you’re going! I have very important things to attend to.” She walked off and went inside a building down the road. Marie, curious about the strange woman, but also not caring anymore, ran off with her friends. Little did she know, that female wizard was actually a powerful sorceress named Sabrina that was planning something big for the future. Sabrina walked into an abandoned building. Inside was her boss, Lucien. “Are you ready yet Sabrina?” Lucien asked her. “I told you before I need more time and resources. I don’t have enough power yet! Why can’t you just come out to the Wilderness with me and help?” Lucien was unpleased “This is something you promised me you could do by yourself. After my little run in with Ruser, I haven’t been the same. I need time to recover. Don’t worry though, I’m going to make him forget all about me. So that in the future I will return to kill him, find the Elder Diamond, and take over Gielinor. I don’t care if it takes 25 years either! Gielinor will be mine!” Sabrina didn’t care about his plans, she cared about her plans “Well, what should I do now? Are you going to help or no?” Lucien stood up and looked down at her “No I will not help you. You will go back to the Wilderness and prepare the ritual. Do not return here until you have my army! Understand?” Sabrina, furious, marched back outside and went back to the Wilderness. “That fat, ugly Mahjarrat always making things difficult. I’ll be back alright. And when I do, Varrock will be mine. I’ll show him how to take over an entire city easily. Stupid couldn’t do it himself five-hundred years ago now he has us do it for him. Well fuck him! I’ll take it over myself and rule it all by myself!” Sabrina said to herself in her head. Chapter 2. A New Friend/Young Heroes Eventually, Aaron and Rosey each received wands from their parents. Marie and them always trained together. Every few weeks, they would go to Aubury and he would give them runes to use. Marie was always attracted to water spells, Aaron prefered the power of fire, and Rosey enjoyed casting earth spells. These fun and games went on for many years, until one day when they met a new friend. They were around the age of 13. It was a beautiful spring day and the three decided to go play by the river. As usual, they casted a few spells for practice. Marie shot her usual waterball, Aaron his fireball, and Rosey his earth blast. Out of no where, an airball shot right by them. “Who did that?” Marie asked the boys. Aaron and Rosey looked at each other. Neither of them knew any air type spells. They heard a giggle from across the pond. There was a young girl on the other side, about the same age as them. She giggled some more “Sorry, just playing around. I saw you casting spells. I don’t know any other young mages.” The girl swam across the river “Hi, my name is Kay. What are your names?” Marie looked at her “I’m Marie. These are my friends, Aaron and Rosey.” The boys each waved at Kay. “Can I practice with you?” Kay asked, smiling. The three looked at each other, unsure if they wanted to let this strange girl join them. Before they could make up their minds, commotion was heard nearby. “It sounds like it’s coming from the town square.” Rosey said. “Let’s go see what’s going on.” Marie said. Before they ran off, Kay stopped them. “Can I come with?” Kay asked. Not really caring, Marie said sure “Yeah come along.” The four children ran back into town. Unsure what was ahead, they held their wands at their sides. Upon arriving, they saw a warrior standing in the middle of town. Across from him stood a tall, intimidating creature. People surrounded them, waiting to see what was about to happen. “Who are they?” Kay asked. The warrior was Ruser, a brave soul that traveled Gielinor to protect it. “Lucien! I thought I took care of you before! Why have you returned?” Ruser shouted. “What’s that other thing?” Kay asked. That thing was a powerful Mahjarrat known as Lucien, a rival of Ruser’s. “Well Ruser, this time I’ve come prepared. Your little tricks won’t stop me again!” Lucien stated. Ruser and Lucien engaged in battle. The outcome was as usual, Ruser defeating Lucien but the mahjarrat escaping at the end. Before leaving this time, Lucien said something unusual “Soon Ruser, I will have my revenge. Maybe not tomorrow, or next year, but my time will come!” The mahjarrat then teleported away. The citizens of Varrock cheered for Ruser their hero. Ruser took the opportunity to sign autographs. “Citizens, remember that anyone can be a hero. If I am not here and danger lurks, YOU can be the hero. It is time for me to move on. I will return eventually but other towns need my help.” Ruser said, hopping on his trusted steed Biscuits. The horse galloped off into the distance. The children watched in amazement. “That guy is awesome.” Aaron said. “He’s cute too.” Kay said, blushing. Marie was thinking about what Lucien had said “What do you think that guy meant when he said his time would come?” The others blew it off as nothing. “If he does come back, heroes like Ruser will come and save the day.” Rosey said. It was at that very moment, they all felt something. It was a strange feeling that could not be explained. Neither mentioned it to the others though. Meanwhile, in an unknown realm, Lucien met with a mercenary he was planning to hire. “What do you mean I’m not paying you enough?! I’m letting you kill whoever you want, I’m giving you your own damn castle, and you’re getting 100m a week for doing it!” Lucien screamed. “Listen, they don’t call me the Black Knight for nothing. I’m the best there is and the best there ever will be. I have clients in the Eastern Lands offering me 500m to do half the work. Match that and I’ll stay here in Gielinor.” the greedy mercenary said, taking a sip of beer. Lucien thought for a moment “Fine! You can have your 500m but Ruser and anyone who gets in my way better be dead!” The Black Knight smiled “Thank you, I’m worth every coin don’t worry.” Lucien didn’t care “Whatever. I have to go talk to a damn tree now. There’s some damn kid talking to plants now and it’s upsetting the evil trees.” Lucien teleported away. The Black Knight returned to Gielinor as well to create chaos “I should go destroy that small village I saw earlier…” Chapter 3. Strengths and Weaknesses